


Nothing Hurts

by Toki_Blade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Blade/pseuds/Toki_Blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fine and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not writing anything I should be. Just this, and it's not even long or anything and took me like a week to get out. 
> 
> I should stop killing Dave.

The crashes and flashing lights dull down to a dull blur- a murmur.

You can’t move- why can’t you move?

What were you doing?

You see Jade- high above you, lobbing enlarged objects at- something. What is she doing?

John too, a flying blue speck, waving his arms rapidly- you wonder if that actually helps anything or if it just makes him feel better. Wind rustles your hair.

You blink.

You were fighting; you need to keep doing that. You need to get up and fight with them- with your friends. 

You can’t move though- fuck why can’t you move?

You take a breath and- oh.

Oh.

Your vision is hazy and you can’t lift your head too look exactly, but there’s a tall _thing_ sticking up towards the sky.

Oh.

You remember now.

Your midsection feels oddly warm and numb and you wonder if death should have more feeling than this, instead of being dull and muted.

She runs past you, shouting things at your teammates, things that she knows but that your enemy also knows- ten times better at that. 

“John,” she calls, “he’s going to- no! Left! _Go_ left not block-” but then she stops yelling, stops running. You see her out of the corner of your eye, frozen against the landscape. She turns and you swear you can hear the breath she takes clear as day through the muddled collage of sound.

She comes to stand over you, hand covering her mouth, eyes skirting over you. “No,” she says, “no.”

You try to grin up at her but it kind of hurts, you think there might be shards of glass imbedded in your face. Your mouth tastes weird and your tongue feels stiff. You cough when you try to speak and she drops to her knees, eyebrows knitting together. “Yep,” you finally manage, “alpha.”

“No,” she says again, but you both know that it is. 

“Sorry Lalonde,” your voice sounds far away and hoarse, “guess you’re gonna be rid of me faster than you thought.”

“No. I thought- it didn’t-” her voice catches and you wonder how long she knew. 

How long she knew that you were going to die here at the final battle. If it was flat out knowledge or just an itch- if maybe she thought it would be a divergent timeline and not this one. If she can even see other timelines other than this one. 

“Dave,” she says and- oh. She’s crying. Her lip quivers and she brushes some sweat and blood encrusted hair from your forehead. “Dave.”

“Rose.” you say, and she almost giggles before her throat closes up on her and she has to hold back a sob.

She rubs her thumb against your cheek- gently, motherly. She’d make a great mom. She _will_ make a great mom because they’re going to win and she and her alien girlfriend can raise all the snot nosed brats to their hearts desire.

You should tell her that she’d make a good mom. (Her kids would never get away with anything).

Instead you say, “better not let your lesbian lover see us, she might thinks somethings up.”

She rolls her eyes and then wipes at the tears that fall out of them, “oh shut up.” She says, but you’re pretty sure that she means ‘never stop talking’ so you keep at it.

“‘M searious Rose. I mean look at me, laying here in a pool of my own blood. I must be the epitome of pity right here. Troll bitches be flockin’ to get a chance to pap this ass.”

“That’s pale, Dave,” she reprimands, “Kanaya and I are red.”

You shrug- or at least try to. Fuck, don’t do that again. “Shit Rose, guess we’re pale buddies then. I always knew I’d have a fling with you, but then you turned out to be my sister- and also gay- so you know. Guess that plan sort of went down the drain.”

Her eyebrows twitch together but she doesn’t say anything, and for that you’re grateful.

Eventually she says, “you’ll be fine-”

“No I won’t.”

“... no. You won’t.” And you’re just looking at eachother again. It finally occurs to you that you’re not wearing your shades anymore- or to be more accurate they’ve broken and are most likely scattered around in pieces (and in your face).

Eventually your eyes drift upwards, there are flashes and smoke and figures flying past, you think that one might be Araida.

You wish you would have had more time to talk to Egbert and Harley, instead of meeting up and bam insta-battle. It would have been neat to be able to talk to them some more but- they have Davesprite, so you won’t really be gone. Won’t really be missed.

“No,” says Rose, and you fix your gaze back on her face, she has nice eyes, lavender. “You are not the same person. He’s still Dave but he’s not- he’s not _you_ of course you’ll be missed don’t be stupid David.”

It occurs to you that you must have been thinking outloud.

“Yes, you’re thinking outloud.” Rose confirms.

Oh.

You never did get the mumbling in control.

She goes back to running her thumb over your cheek, “but that’s why we like you.” She says, “you wouldn’t really be ‘Dave’ otherwise.”

You think about making another quip about Davesprite but decide against it.

Your breath stutters and you let out a whispered profanity.

Rose’s eyebrows pull closer together and she leans her face towards to your’s. “Dave?”

It’s sort of like an hourglass. You can watch as the sand from one end slips down the center and pool in the bottom. You can feel time slipping past you, feel everyone’s internal clocks ticking, bringing them closer and closer to the end.

And your clock is breaking.

You can feel it- feel the sand slip out of your soul and into everything. Into the ground and the essence of _being_ and the universe and everyone around you.

You can feel it leaving.

“Sorry, Rose,” you manage, and she’s already shaking her head, “don’t think I’ll get to see you guys win.”

“Dave, no-”

“Give’em hell, ‘kay Rose? Kick his ass.”

And she’s shaking and holding your face between her hands and saying nono _nonono David don’t, Dave. Open your eyes, Dave. Dave! No, Strider don’t do this to me. We’re family Dave, you can’t- Dave? Dave, hun. Dave open your eyes. Dave please, I can’t-_

You can feel the ebb and sway of life and of everything. The tick and the tock of the universal clock.

And you’ve just struck twelve.

****  
  



End file.
